


Million Reasons (Book Eight)

by Lone_Wolf_Fanfics



Series: Trixie Winchester Series [2]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, I'm Bad At Tagging, Iron Man 3 Spoilers, Love, Mild Sexual Content, Missing Persons, One Shot Collection, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Dean Winchester, Protectiveness, Sexual Content, Smut, Soulmates, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Winchester Sister, lost sister
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2019-10-11 19:25:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17452838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lone_Wolf_Fanfics/pseuds/Lone_Wolf_Fanfics
Summary: A collection of one shots and drabbles centring around Trixie and those that mean the most to her





	1. Notes/Info

READERS

THIS WILL BE A COLLECTION OF MOMENTS THAT AREN'T FEATURED IN THE MAIN SERIES. I WILL PUT IN THE NOTES FOR EACH ONE SHOT WHERE ABOUTS IT FITS WITH THE SERIES. MOST WILL BE OBVIOUS THOUGH.

IT WILL BE A MIX OF MOMENTS FROM THE AVENGERS WORLD (MOSTLY) AND THE SUPERNATURAL WORLD.

 

THIS WILL ALSO HAVE THE NSFW/SMUT/LEMON/SEX IN FOR TRIXIE AND LOKI.

**(OPEN TO SUGGESTIONS FOR ANYTHING YOU WANT TO SEE WITH THEM; CAN BE SFW OR NSFW)**

 

 

 

\- Cover art can be found here:

https://www.flickr.com/photos/167415933@N04/45955789024/in/album-72157705620735754/

 

\- Spotify playlist for Trixie and Loki here: 

https://open.spotify.com/user/5rbo3jh7fz3z1187w9ve6rh6l/playlist/0dyvsdwd0Yd9aJTrZzqIo7?si=u-UVHFhcSdeQPlpHsOBT3g

 


	2. Missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble: Sam and Dean return to the Bunker to find Trixie missing. (Between Season 13 Episode 10 and 11) - Trixie's been gone from the SPN world for about a week; which means this actually happens after the events of When The Dust Settles)

The bunker is quiet when Sam and Dean return, a week after they left, a week after the calls from Trixie stopped. Dean was less worried then Sam; but Sam likes to think he knows his baby sister. Sam drops his duffel onto the table and frowns looking around. The place is clean, that's not unusual, sometimes when Trixie stays behind she has a good clear up but things look untouched for days. And Trixie is usually there waiting for them when they come back. Just so she can complain about their dirty boots mucking up her clean floors.

“Trix?” he asks looking around. After everything that's just happened with Jody and her girls he needs to lay eyes on his little sister. To hug her, to make sure she is in one piece here. He receives no answer. Dean leaves the kitchen with a pout on his face. “What's wrong?” Sam asks unpacking his bag.

“No pie” he answers, Sam looks to him and frowns deeper. Trixie always makes a pie for them, and it sits on the table waiting for them when they come back. What the hell is going on? “There's always pie” Dean complains, Sam shoots him a look. “Where is she anyway?”

“I don't know” Sam mumbles and pulls out his cell phone. “Maybe she's buried in storage and hasn't heard us come in” Sam offers dialling Trixie's cell phone. it rings somewhere in the library and Dean heads off to find it. Worry grips Sam's chest. This isn't like Trixie at all. She doesn't go out without a note, or a text, she doesn't just take off. Dean returns holding up the bright red sparkling cell phone, recognisably Trixie's, she hates the boring cell phones so she always glues on glitter and gems and stickers every time she gets a new one. She wouldn't leave it behind. She knows to take it with her. Sam and Dean share a look before they are both moving, heading through the bunker in search of her.

…...........

Sam rejoins Dean in the kitchen, Dean sets two coffees down on the table and motions to one for Sam. Sam's got too much on his mind to notice. The bunker is empty. No Trixie.

“Well?” Sam asks Dean who shakes his head.

“Bed's not been slept in” Dean answers. “She knows better then to just....leave”

“I should hope so” Sam mumbles. “We taught her better” he adds and then sighs. “I did find this” Sam holds up the box Loki's ring had been housed in. “It's empty” Dean takes it from him and opens it up. “She was going through storage must have found something....whatever was in that”

“So where is she?” Dean asks, Sam sighs and shrugs.

“No idea, and this is exactly what we need” he complain. “Jack and Mom gone...Cas missing....” Sam sighs. “Now Trix is awol”

“It's not like she's helpless” Dean reminds him. “We taught her well.....” Sam looks to him. “I don't like it either” Dean is quick to add. “But she's a big girl....” Sam sighs and nods; she is more then capable of looking after herself.

…............

Dean rubs at his eyes as he makes his way to the scotch bottle on the side. A quick nap should have perked him up, but he's worried about Trixie too, his fingers brush over a folded piece of paper, raising an eyebrow he picks it up and opens it. His eyes widening as he does.

“Hey!!!” Dean shouts and Sam comes running, gun drown at his side. “Put that away” Dean scolds slightly amused. “Letter from Chuck” Dean states and hands it over to Sam. “About Trixie” Sam takes it from Dean and looks down.

“Don't worry she's safe” Sam reads. “She's where she is needed?” Sam looks to Dean who shrugs. Sam looks down and turns the paper around but that's it. The rest is blank. “Well where is she?” he asks looking up. “We need her here” he argues.

“She's safe, that's all that matters....we know that; she's the least of our worries” Sam shoots him an annoyed look. “Mom and Jack” Dean reminds him. “We have no idea where they are; if they're safe....that's more important now” Dean takes the letter. “Trix is safe....” he holds up the letter. “One problem at a time” Sam sighs and shakes his head; the letter does nothing to ease his worry.

 


	3. First (NSFW)

Trixie looks to Natasha as she slips into the booth with her and Pepper and sets down their third round of drinks. All three of them had decided on a girls night, the male-heavy tower can get a bit much sometimes. So they've gotten dressed up, makeup on, dress on, and this time there will be no gunmen and bullets, maybe. Unless Natasha gets her way because apparently guns and knives is a good night out. Pepper had persuaded the spy to go low-key. Pepper takes her margarita as Natasha slides a glass of whiskey to Trixie, Natasha was surprised that the little huntress drank big girl drinks, she's impressed.

“Okay, so we've discovered Natasha isn't getting any” Pepper teases slightly and then turns to Trixie. “What about you and Loki?” Pepper asks. “How's that going?” Trixie nods a little.

“It's fine” she answers. Pepper raises an eyebrow. “It is” Trixie assures her.

“Out with it” Natasha states. “Come on, we're your friends, you can tell us” Trixie sighs a moment thinking about it. She sighs.

“We haven't yet” Trixie whispers, Natasha looks to her. Trixie is now aware they are both watching her. “We haven't had sex yet” she admits.

“What?” Natasha asks surprised. “But how long's it been now?” Trixie shrugs and sighs looking to her arm.

“Hmm 'bout the time of the first press conference, just before I got my new arm” Trixie answers.

“So that was June” Pepper states. “It's now August”

“That's two months” Natasha points out.

“That's not that long” Trixie scolds, both women raise a disbelieving eyebrow at her. “Fine, usually takes me about an hour” Trixie mumbles looking away. “I know I'm not the most attractive” she whispers her prosthetic fingers curling slightly drawing Natasha's eyes, Natasha gets it, gets why Trixie feels self-conscious about her body, but Loki isn't the sort to think like that. Plus their soulmates, things like that shouldn't affect them. There has to be something else going on.

“You're beautiful” Natasha assures her. “Loki adores you, I'm sure that's not it”

“I don't know what else it could be” Trixie sighs and picks up her beer. Natasha and Pepper look back to their drinks thinking on it.

“Must be him” Pepper offers.

“Must be” Natasha agrees, both of them trying to make her feel better about this. But it's stuck now. In her head. Doubt. “Has to be him” Natasha adds before sipping at her drink. Trixie's not sure anymore. It's not like she hasn't been trying to sleep with him. There are nights when they sleep in the same bed and she wants nothing more than to have him touch her, but he seems more interested in sleeping. Trixie downs her drink and then turns to her friends.

“Help me” she begs them. “Help me seduce my soulmate” Pepper and Natasha share a look before looking back to Trixie, they both smirk at her. She may have made a mistake.

….................

Loki opens his bedroom door and has to pause, Trixie stands on the other side, her hair curled, makeup done to make her eyes stand out even more. She looks incredible, Pepper and Natasha had really done a number on her.

“Trixie?” he asks her. She takes a breath and then starts to pull at the tie around her jacket, her eyes locked on his face as his own eyes shift down to watch her hands, loosening the tie she grips onto the edges of the lapels before opening it up to him, his breath catches. She's standing there in a two piece lingerie set, black and green in color. She bites her lip, nerves seeping in. He drags his eyes away from her body to her face, his heart pounding rapidly in his chest. She releases her jacket and reaches for his shirt, his eyes watching her, she lifts her head and kisses him, his eyes drift closed and he lets out a relieved breath before he is kissing her back, hands finding her face and clutching her to him, terrified she is going to disappear before his eyes. She reaches up for his jacket, she starts to push it down his shoulders, that promise that this is going somewhere. Loki pulls back, he grabs her wrist stopping her. “I...” he starts. “I can't” She deflates and sighs turning away from him, pulling the coat around herself to cover herself up. Loki closes his eyes and clenches his jaw because he sees it every time he pulls away from her. That look on her face, in her eyes, the rejection. “Trixie” he starts. “I just...”

“No, I get it” Trixie whispers interrupting him, not wanting to hear it. She doesn't want to hear it from him.

“No, you don't” he grabs her arm to stop her from leaving. “Please, let me explain” she sighs a huge breath and turns to him. “Trixie” he pulls her closer to him. “The last person to touch me in any way before you....was the Other” he admits. “And you know what he did to me” he whispers almost too quiet for her to hear him. “I just want our first time together to be perfect” he presses his forehead to hers. “We can't take that back, we can't redo that....and I keep talking myself out of it, because I'm not...good enough” he admits, she softens touching the back of his head, her own worries about this moment, of their first time, suddenly seem so pathetic and selfish. “You're my soulmate” he adds. “And believe me, I really, really want to make love to you, I do...”

“It's okay” she stops him. “We can wait...” he wraps an arm around her waist.

“You look stunning” he assures her. “It's not you, it really isn't you” his hand shifts to open her coat, his fingers moving across her ribs. She sighs softly. “You look magnificent” he adds his voice laced with need because how can it not be. This woman. His woman. His soul mate. Is standing before him in his colors, in a matching two-piece lingerie set. He lifts her up, her fingers threading through his hair as he turns to carry her towards his bed with a growl.

“I thought you said you weren't ready” she mumbles between kisses, he smirks.

“Darling, you're wearing my colors....and we're alone and together....to be honest, doesn't get more perfect then this” she smiles against his lips.

“Only if you're sure” she adds, he nods pushing the coat off of her shoulders, letting it drop to the floor, he steps over it.

“I think I kept scaring myself” he whispers setting her on the edge of the bed. “After everything that has happened I felt like I didn't deserve this with you” she looks up at him as he plays with her hair. “And the longer it went that we didn't fall into bed, I kept telling myself that I was right.....and all the things the Midgardians are saying about me....” she touches his stomach and he looks down at her.

“Who cares?” she asks him. “Who cares what they think?” she stands and sets her hands on the side of his neck. “Loki, I know you” she assures him. “You know I know you” he nods a little. “I know you are good man” she strokes at the back of his head, her fingers in his hair. “I know you've been hurt and Loki, you've come so far in the last few months, I'm so proud of you” she smiles at him. “But those people, they don't get to see what I see...what we all see, why does their opinion matter?” he sighs and presses his forehead to hers.

“You're right” he whispers. “You're right” he repeats, stronger this time, he pulls back and looks at her, this new look in his eyes. He smiles and brushes her hair back. “You matter” he assures her, his thumbs soft against her cheeks. “Only you” he kisses her softly, but it morphs into something more, something needy and hot. He clutches to her waist as he deepens the kiss, his fingers bunching up against the skin of her waist. He pushes her back softly, she drops onto the bed and pushes herself back towards the headboard. He grabs her ankle to stop her, she raises an eyebrow as he smirks at her, his knees finding the bed as he moves closer to her. His fingers hook into the waistband of the ridiculously skimpy underwear and drags them down her legs, Trixie shivers a little as his fingers graze along her thighs. He throws the item aside and returns his attention to Trixie. Loki presses his lips to her ankle, his eyes are on her as he then moves up her leg, pressing his lips to the exposed flesh till he reaches the top of the thigh. He pushes his hand into her thigh, spreading her legs for him. Her eyes flutter with the first touch of his lips to her heat. He hums pulling himself closer to her, his hands wrapping around her thighs to hold to her as he devours her. This is one of his favorite things when it comes to sex. To watch a woman come undone because of him. To watch and feel her fall apart. And it be because of him. And he knows it's going to be more intense with her. With Trixie. And she's so one edge that his touch is enough to ignite and explode that fire inside of her. Her body ready to release within seconds. All those weeks sleeping at his side, of feeling him curled around her back, of little touches, of kisses, of him. He drags his teeth over just the right spot, not too hard, just enough to set her alight. She throws her head back with a moan. How long since she let someone touch her like this? Touched her and meant it? And Loki...oh, he knows just what he is doing. It's hot, like fire, the way he eats at her. He shifts his tongue, only slightly, but that is enough, she's seeing stars and worlds behind her eyes as it all comes crashing down around her. Her back arching, her finger clutching to his hair.

“Loki!” she cries out breathlessly before her back sinks back to the bedding, the silk cool against her heated her skin. He lens up and brushes the back of his hand across his lips as she lets out a long breath, his fingers graze against her thigh before moving to her waist. He smirks down at her as he undoes the clasp on the front of her bra. She pushes at his shirt and he takes the hint, pulling back from her, her hands pull the fabric of her bra from her body as he pulls his shirt over his head and throws it aside. Her fingers draw up his chest. Despite how slender Loki is he's not skinny, he's still muscular and toned. Years of fighting have molded him into a warrior in his own right. She changes direction, her fingers lowering to his slacks, unbuttoning them he helps her push them down his legs, his underwear going with them. She moves to touch him, to return the pleasure he's given her.

“If you touch me I will explode” he warns lightly, smirking as he pushes her hand away from him. “And we have plenty of time for that later” he promises then lowers his head to kiss up the length of her body, nuzzling and lavishing her skin with attention before he reaches her face, his body set into the curve of hers. He brushes his thumb over her cheek, his free hand hitching her thigh up around his waist, positioning her right beneath him. He nudges under her jaw with his nose, a hand disappearing between them so he can line himself up with her entrance. She threads her fingers through his hair, their eyes locked. He brushes his nose over hers and then kisses her as he enters her, Trixie clutches to his back and gasps, his eyes close as he lets out a moan, because he is not blushing virgin, far from it, but there is something about being inside of his soulmate, of feeling her around him, something about touching someone that is meant to be his. Made to be his. Made for him. Someone that doesn't care about his past. Someone that knows it all and still wants to be here with him. She is his. And he is hers. He knows this. And never has he cared less about being owned, he would happily give himself over to her. He leans back pulling her with him till she is kneeling in his lap. He curls around her, her fingers thread in his hair, his hand on her waist as he moves her with him. The two of them locked in their embrace. His breath fans against her neck, it's beautiful. And he has no idea why he was so scared of this. She presses her forehead to his, eyes locked as he makes love to her. That's all this ever will be. Love. Deep. Primal. Soulful. Warm. Love. Always love. Unconditional love. He buries his face in her neck because he can feel it, too many emotions flooding through him. He clutches to her, fingers pressing into her skin. It's so much more than he ever imagined. More than his imagination could ever come up with. The way he moves with her, the way she moves with him. It's....perfect. She's perfection. He's not going to last long. He's waited too long for her, for this and it's been too long since anyone touched him with love. He closes his eyes when he feels it. That telltale sign that his pleasure is reaching its climax, but not yet. He can't yet. Not without her. He reaches between their bodies and with a flick to her clit he feels her tightening, she's there too. So he lets go. Lets it flow through him, building in the bottom of his stomach before he releases. He gasps and moans against her throat, her body coiling and arching against his own as she follows him, his name a gasped whisper to the gods as she reaches her own climax. Her nails pressing into the flesh of his shoulder as she rides it out, her hips pressed to his, his grip on her waist holding her still. They both remain there. Breathing against one another. Hearts racing. Bodies cooling. Loki's eyes trace a pebble of sweat down Trixie's neck to her shoulder. She brushes her hand over his cheek, pushing away the tear on his cheek. She knows it's not sadness or regret. The love reflecting in his eyes is enough to tell her. She nudges his nose and kisses him, his hands pressing against her back, pushing her closer to his chest as her own fingers caress at the back of his head. He's emotional because this is the beginning of something better for him. It really feels like it at this moment. This is his second chance. This is his redemption. This woman will be his redemption. He can feel it and he pours it all into that kiss, till she feels it. Till she's filled with the same emotions. Till she knows just how much this and she mean to him. She pulls away first, her eyes threatening to spill. He pulls his hand from her back and brushes her hair back and over her shoulder. “I shouldn't have waited so long” he whispers, she shakes a little as she laughs against him, his smile widening.

“We're here now” she counters brushing her fingers back across his cheek. “You and me” she whispers fondly and then she gasps a little as he twitches inside of her. Starting to grow hard again. “You're....really? Again?” she asks him, he smirks and shrugs.

“You're naked, talking sweet” he points out. “And I'm holding your body against mine.....” he adds, she chuckles a little.

“I really hope my stamina is up for a relationship with you” she comments teasingly.

“Don't worry” he turns mischievous. “Your body will learn” he adds laying her back on the bed with her.

 


End file.
